peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 November 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-11-08 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, this is another John Peel's Music On BFBS. I'm a slut." *John regales us with stories about Sheila's 50th birthday party at Peel Acres, including asking the DJs there to play 'Fireworks' by DJ Force And Styles (although he can't remember if they did). The DJs had put the 12 inch back in the wrong sleeve, so Peel accidentally plays a DJ Kaos track instead. (However, he manages to find "Fireworks" and plays it later.) *He mentions doing a voiceover for a documentary about how the wreck of the Titanic was exploited, due for transmission in early 1999. *JP is fed with a reheated Indian takeaway whilst on air, and opines they taste better that way. He later allows himself a glass of red wine, too. *He remembers seeing Clyde McPhatter at the Liverpool Empire with Duane Eddy and Bobby Darin around that era, "and amazingly good he was too." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Bis: 'I'm A Slut (Compilation CD-Fanzine Convention 98)' (Doc Martens) *Elastik Trickery: 'Synced' (demo CD) *Spraydog: 'Acorn (CD-Citrus Bitumen)' (Ferric Mordant) *FSK: 'Kuckucksnest Komplex (CD-Play Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals)' (Sub-Up) :(JP: 'Have you noticed how these days all punk rock singers sound like Cartman out of South Park? Well, at least they do to me.') *Locust: 'Nice Tranquil Thumb In Your Mouth (LP-The Locust)' (Gold Standard Laboratories) *DJ Kaos: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) Wrong Track Moment *Snowpony: 'Titanic (CD-The Slow-Motion World Of Snowpony)' (Radioactive) *Unit 4+2: 'I Was Only Playing Games (Compilation CD-The Beat Scene)' (Deram) *E.U.: 'E.U. Freeze (OST-Good To Go)' (Island) *Twinkie: 'TK1 (Compilation CD-Fanzine Convention 98)' (Doc Martens) *Satan's Pilgrims: 'Tranquilizer (CD-Creature Feature)' (Estrus) *Superboys: 'Wish You Were Here' *Dakota Oak: 'Man With No Name (Compilation 10"-All Oar Nothing)' (Twisted Nerve) *Electric Sound Of Joy: 'Food Of The Range (12")' (Foundry Recordings) *Derrero: 'Radar Intruder (CDS)' (Big Noise) *ISAN: 'Anklet (CD-Beautronics)' (Tugboat) *Keuhkot: '24h Risteily (24-Hour Cruise) (CD-Ruskea Aikakirja (Brown Chronicles))' (Bad Vugum) :(JP: 'Still never been to Finland, you know. I really must make the effort to go before the Millennium.') Peel only made it to Finland in 2001 just after the Millennium. *DJ Force And Styles: 'Fireworks (12")' (Essential Platinum) *Simon Joyner: 'Christine (12"-The Christine EP)' (Secretly Canadian) *Avrocar: 'Themes These Three (Compilation 7"-Infrasonic Waves Volume One)' (Ochre) *Melt-Banana: 'Section Eight (LP-Charlie)' (A-Zap) *B.L.I.M.: 'Filterzon (12")' (Emotif Recordings) *Queers: 'Pretty Flamingo (LP-Punk Rock Confidential)' (Hopeless) *Third Eye Foundation: 'I'm Sick And Tired Of Being Sick And Tired (CD-You Guys Kill Me)' (Domino) *Clyde McPhatter: 'Just To Hold My Hand' *El Hombre Trajeado: 'Sleep Deep (7")' (Guided Missile) :(JP: 'I hope you'll join me next week. I know I say that every single week, but it is kind of heartfelt, even if it sounds grotesquely insincere....Until next week, my beauties.') *Sub Zero: 'The Party's Over (12")' (Joker) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-11-08 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:46 ;Other *Originally recorded onto videotape and digitised by the taper. Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment